Breathe Your Life Into Me
by Uchiha.Sam
Summary: What happens when suddenly something is kept from you so long and it suddenly shows up in your face, and your the only one who can do something about it? SasuNaruSasu.


(Oneshot) .Breathe [Your Life Into Me. (SasuNaru)

**A/N: **Anyone ever heard the song _Breathe Into Me _by _Red_? It's a good song, kinda metal/alternative-ish but pretty good. Anyway, every time I hear it [on my mp3, I think of some love situation. Of coarse when I think of love I think of Sasuke and Naruto. I could've also done some kind of original oneshot but decided against it.

This oneshot involves sickness, coma if you will. The video for the song also has to do with some form of a sickness. Probably not the same.

I'm not doing this one like a normal oneshot having to do with a song, because I think piecing lyrics wouldn't work so well. So, this is basically like a summary to the song, there's some lyrics included.

Because destroys links (sometimes), I'm going to just tell you to go to youtube and type in the song name (Breathe Into Me) and you'll be able to listen to it.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, there would be no plot because I wouldn't be able to think of anything and the whole series would be crap. Also, Red owns the song, I don't own anything but this particular plotline.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, BoyxBoy, whatever you want to call it.

Happy reading! Oh, and if you don't understand something, look at the P.S at the bottom, only look once you've read through to the end!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Oneshot) .Breathe [Your Life Into Me. (SasuNaru) **

The monitor drawled eerily, repeating the same sound over and over. It would come across as annoying to most but to the three figures standing at the foot of his bed, the sound was a good thing as long as something mechanical in the room was making some noise that lasted less than two seconds.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look to bright for him." A nurse whispered to her comrade.

"That much is obvious." A solemn girl whispered gravely.

She stood over his bed, dressed in such a traditional Intensive Care Unit uniform it was almost sickening. The crème color seemed all too familiar to the three women. It had been touch and go for three weeks now.

"Yeah, those drugs Orochimaru used… they weren't normal, ne?"

"No." The other girl replied simply.

"He was making sure he wouldn't make it out of this alive, why else would he do this?" The mournful one spoke again before just staring at the small fog that would cover the mask before it receded once again. It was just a common mask; they all wished it could save him… such a little hope… save such a strong person.

They continued to just stand and watch, a clipboard placed conviently in each of their pale hands. Such a duty it was.

"Sometimes I wonder…." A brunette started, "Why the one time he doesn't show is when his best friend is lying on his death bed."

"Don't say that!" The girl next to her snapped. Her jade eyes focused irately on her fellow worker, she clenched her fists warningly, "It's a difficult decision."

Offended, the girl shot back: "Oh yeah, 50/50! Sooooo hard! There are only two choices!" She mocked.

"Be quiet already! He has as much time as he wants. We all have our preferences anyway, do we not?" The third girl came in from the side. Her quiet streak had just ended.

The other two became sedate in thoughts. The boy they were waiting for… would he come?

Or…. Would he just leave him…?

-----------------------------

The teenager across from the masked shinobi smiled triumphantly, he grinned widely, proudly showing off his salient canine teeth.

"That's right, Kakashi-sensei! I did it again, dattebayo!"

'_He still sticks with that name?' _The silver-haired man pensively thought.

"Yes, you did." He replied casually.

"That means…." He was going to make the elder say it.

Kakashi smirked from underneath his mask. He found it odd how nature's cards decided to deal themselves. How could anybody tell such horrible news to such a happy individual. No one could so far, no one could tell him. Tsunade kept giving him missions to keep him occupied and out of the village, of coarse Naruto didn't mind the extra money, and he wasn't exactly one to become suspicious of the Hokage.

"You get ramen, I know."

"And you pay for it!" He squealed in delight.

The blonde just grinned wider, letting it turn into a fox-like grin. Mischievousness obviously beginning to gather in his mind.

But still, Kakashi still couldn't tell him. He was now the fifth person who was assigned the mission of telling him, telling him of the recent events.

And still, he couldn't do it.

"We first tried the ones closest to him, the ones around his age. Sakura was the first lined up. Even though she is extremely strong emotionally, she couldn't take it, she broke down easily. Then we tried Inuzuka Kiba, they've become rivals because of their similarity in outlook and attitude. He just flat out refused. Shikamaru stated it wasn't of his concern—little bastard—to deal with his 'personal' life. Sai was just a flat out no, he would be too blunt—because Danzo fucked him up so much—and it could hurt the poor boy, he's too sensitive to take news so straight. After I was basically done with the people around his age, relying on his biggest impact on life seemed to be one of my final options. I considered Yamato before you, but he doesn't seem to like him so much. It's tacit when he's around him. As you could've probably guessed, Iruka was the best person after his peers. He trusts him the most. Like him though, Iruka's extremely sensitive. He tried for a while, but he kept grinning and smiling. He just couldn't do it. Kakashi, you…. I believe you can do it. Because if you don't…" She trailed off.

"…We'll have to pull the plug and he will never know." Kakashi repeated aimlessly, sure the boy was far ahead of him and out of an earshot.

He sighed again; last hope wasn't really his style.

They would talk over dinner. They would be back in the village in the morning. They would make a decision by noon tomorrow…. Kakashi would fulfill this mission.

-----------------------------

The boy's breath hitched and the others rushed to his side.

The monitors screeched and it lasted several seconds before the ECG finally returned back to its normal pattern. The nurses checked his vitals during that time, a certain medical shinobi's hands glowing a lavender color.

"What are you doing…?! Tsunade-sama told us not to—"

"Gomen, Shizune-san." Her head hung low but the color balling around her hands never left. The color remained until the seconds ended.

"I demand you tell me what you were doing."

"It clears his lungs of any fluids. He…. This happens to a person when they're struggling with their life in a coma. Tsunade-sama taught me." She looked up to meet the dark eyes of her elder.

Shizune's eyes became downcast, she was upset.

'_Tsunade never told me that.' _She closed her eyes.

The pale boy's hand reached up to grab the mask desperately. It went unnoticed as he writhed in agony. Somehow they couldn't notice him. Inside it was obvious he was screaming for something.

"Che, Tsunade never tells **us **anything, just you, Sakura. You're too lucky." Another brunette sneered.

The pink-haired chunin smirked, "Then I guess I now take charge of this mission."

"You two, stop it! He **will** be here! Don't be so doubtful!" Shizune thwacked both of them across the head.

"Even if he chooses… _that _choice, he can still live on for a very long time. Painfully dying, even more than now. And if he chooses to keep him under a watch like this, he'll end up like a vegetable! He'll just live, that's all." She finished, staring the two girls down circumspectly.

---------------------------

It wasn't right for them to keep this from the poor boy. It wasn't right for him not to hear the news. He was still focused on retrieving him, when little did he know, he was lying in a supposed deathbed with little signs of life. Simply dying by the second.

They were at the restaurant now, barren for the most part. Kakashi was tired and inanimate, the boy sitting across from him seemed to be catching on to that something was wrong.

"Kakashi-sensei" He drawled, "Talk."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi replied lazily.

The blonde's shoulders slumped, he pouted. They were still awaiting their food, Kakashi awaiting some kind of an interruption.

"Yes retard. There is something."

"Then tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I would like for you to enjoy your food first." Kakashi faked a grin.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Procrastinator."

In due time, a small waitress came with a tray holding a small bowl of ramen for them each. Kakashi thanked her and went on to pick at his food.

"What?! You cheapskate!" The Kyuubi-vessel yelled towards his former teacher, pointing accursedly to the small bowl of ramen.

'_I don't want you throwing up too much, Dumbass.' _Kakashi thought sternly. But how was he to know his reaction? He was as unpredictable as a wild horse who'd just been branded. If that made _any _sense.

"Just eat it." The jounin replied sarcastically.

"Fine…." The teenager grumbled, quickly swallowing his small treat.

Kakashi sighed, displeased he couldn't put it off any longer. A reprieve towards the situation wouldn't to _it _any good, but it would sure do Kakashi and his student some.

"Here's the situation…. You see—"

---------------------------

The two brunettes's stepped out of the room, leaving Sakura alone with the boy. She sighed and walked over to his bed, stroking his cheek with a shaky finger. Refusing to cry, she smiled to overcome the emotional sensation. Sakura was the only one who knew why the blonde wasn't there yet.

Kakashi had yet to tell him.

Was it really so hard for them to tell Naruto of the events? They could be described in three simple steps, Sakura _was _the one to retrieve the person beside her currently.

However for her, telling him was so much more different and awkward, Sakura was his friend. It was harder for her. The others surely should have told him by now. He should be here by now.

The boy's dark hair was soaked with cold sweat. His long bangs stuck to his face as he heaved and struggled just to get a single breath in. He didn't even know… that he was dying. Slowly and surely….

Dying.

"Please…. Please wake up…." She whimpered.

'_I wish so much, so much that __I could cure him. Why am I so weak? Over and over I can never deliver, no matter how hard or how much I try it's never good enough. Why can't I save him?' _Sakura sniffed, but without any tears.

The person next to hers body shook violently. She placed her hands on his stomach instinctively. Medicine and healing wasn't the correct synopsis right now, he needed comfort. It was weird. As soon as her hands were placed to his stomach, he calmed. But immediately after, he began to shake, trying to rid his body of her touch. _Like he needed another's. _

-----------------------

"**He **has come back."

"Who!? Orochimaru!?" The blonde stood, his eyes immediately going crimson.

"No.…"

The boy froze, his eyes turned back to the cerulean color they usually were, and he dropped in his seat. Relief flashing into his eyes and smile stretching the limits of his facial features.

"Where is he, is a straight jacket or something? Hehe." He chuckled.

"There's some… bad news."

"Uh, okay." He furrowed his eyebrows, "Tell me."

Kakashi nodded and spoke slowly, "He's dying."

Naruto nodded, taking that bit of information in.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei. You got me. What's the real news?" He laughed.

"I'm being serious." He deadpanned.

"Oh…."

The next few seconds went without words. Kakashi watched him carefully.

------------------------ 

The boy's actions became more distinctive. His head tossed and the machines all made violent noises. Sakura became almost unable to bear it all.

She could tell he wanted to scream. She knew it.

"What do you want!?" She pleaded towards him.

No reply could be offered. She checked him over to make sure nothing would come out that could result in a mortifying situation. She backed away as he trembled.

It was almost as if a transition was going into effect.

"Transition."

'That's it!' Sakura reacted quickly. 

The transition that she remembered. _He_ had told a lot of people about how Sasuke acted when he came out of the coffin. She remembered perfectly how he explained the new person Sasuke seemed to be and his new features. It was painful listening to him but so informational. If she was right, these were like symptoms he'd experienced before.

Only this time there was no coffin.

Nothing to keep him sedate.

This was why he was dying.

"But a transition to what?"

------------------------ 

The glass in Tsunade's hands cracked straight down the middle, allowing the tea to flow out freely. She looked at it for a while before giving in to it.

"He told him."

She shuffled the papers on the table, looking into some of the Nara files, seeing as they always seemed to have the best medical treatments.

'_But then again…'_ She stopped, realization hitting her square in the face.

"That's Kabuto's medicine. He learned from someone else, ne?" She talked to herself, going through the facts.

They weren't able to extract anything from his body and they probably wouldn't be able to get anything useful anyway.

This wasn't going to turn into a lost cause, was it?

No, there was someone who cared for the patient more than anyone else. Even though it annoyed her to admit, this was a future Hokage she was helping. He was going to some day proudly take her place or another's. She didn't know how long it could be before he would one day take the throne.

She continued to research, working with what little she had obtained. When she was Orochimaru's teammate she did learn a bit about saving and killing people, maybe he had revealed the drug he had given the poor boy.

------------------------

Naruto rose silently, bursting through the restaurant doors, leaving Kakashi in the dust. He immediately began to sprint towards Konoha, naturally knowing the way.

He ignored the obstacles, storming through anything that got in his way. He yelled out, screaming curses angrily.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sometimes in life there are special occasions when adrenaline can drive someone to amazing lengths that could easily be limits.

The heat in his stomach made him feel sick. He easily understood why Kakashi had given him so little and he couldn't understand much else. The pain encircling his heart was burned away when the Kyuubi encircled his heart. It gave him the incredible strength that allotted him such a substantial amount.

He was almost there now. Just a few more miles…. That would be just a few more minutes.

He didn't have time to watch the sweat gather around him, hovering through split seconds in the air, hovering with light essence.

He panted as he neared the gates, leaping over them.

The blonde lived in the village, he was 16. He knew the things that went on.

--------------------------- 

The teen began reaching out. Sakura tried her best to ignore it. She was placed here for a reason.

She could find a cure.

There was no time to access information. She had to rack her brain for ideas.

"I-I guess it was the sudden burst of power that finally awakened him. After that, he made me chase him to the Valley of the End and that's where we fought. He was demonic…. The process apparently could've been fatal."

That was what she needed to remember. It held no answers.

She slid over to a chair in the far corner of the room. Letting her hand lazily stroke her bangs and move them to the side.

---------------------------

The hospital was coming into view, the ICU was not far away at all. The boy burst through the doors. There were hallways and stairs. The stairs led downwards, such an important room was in a whole separate cavern. They couldn't deal with patients like a missing-nin being in such a condition. The halls were made of marble, but that wasn't important to him. All that did was make everything louder. The tapping, the panting, the nerve.

His acute hearing guided him to which room. The beeping monitors guided him. He knew which monitors were which, he knew it.

"Where is he?!" He yelled, bursting through the doors to the specific room.

He twisted his head around to the bed.

Sakura shrieked when he came in the room, she stared blankly at the person who had just come in. She almost immediately settled down upon recognition of a familiar face. He was finally here, he could finally make the decision.

"Eh, Sakura-chan?" He froze.

The blonde was rather surprised. He didn't know that his friend had such an important role… but that wasn't the main concern currently.

"So he told you…" She whispered.

"No shit, dattebayo!" He yelled agitatedly.

"We… we can't save him. Kakashi-sensei told you… what y-you had to d-decide, ne?" Sakura coughed.

"What was he supposed to tell me?" He growled.

She stared at him, shocked, "The decision!"

"I was never told anything!"

She began to cry and ran over to the blonde. She buried her head into his chest. He instinctively hugged her to calm her but his gaze soon followed to the boy lying in the bed. The white sheets traveled all the way to his chin, where many tubes were connected. The triangular oxygen mask made his heart skip a beat. Was it really so serious? How did he end up like this?

The tubes saliently struck out from almost every place. They came from everywhere, it was obvious his chest was bare. Bare only so more of the material could be attached to his body.

The raven-haired boy choked audibly.

The blonde ran to his side within seconds.

"Teme, wake up! Teme!" He yelled shaking him.

"Stop! That's not going to do anything!"

"I'll wake him up, there's no way I'm losing him!"

The boy ripped the mask off of him. He felt his forhead and grabbed his shoulders. He continued to place his hands around his torso and remove the plugs. Sakura almost made a motion to stop him but she knew well how stubborn Naruto could be a times.

Sakura walked over to the boy with a pair of defibrillators solemnly. Just in case.

The boy suddenly stopped breathing. He was finishing his life. That very moment.

"Sasuke!" The blonde gasped.

'_You're not dying on me.' _Naruto shook his head.

He jumped onto the bed hovering over Sasuke. Since he wasn't breathing—no. He was going to breathe.

"BREATHE!" The boy shook him, "Sasuke, breathe!"

He emphasized on each word, getting closer to his face.

The blonde's own breath became strained. He took in deep breaths but never gave in. This was the chance to save the most important person in his life.

"I spent years trying to retrieve you, you better not fucking die on me now! You better not, bastard!" He seethed.

The boy was giving up. They could tell.

The was things were going wasn't going to stop him. He thought about it for a split second as he panted.

He did the only thing he could and thought was right to save him.

His lips touched the Uchiha's and his mouth covered it. The blonde took in air again before diving in, trying to get air back in his system.

"BREATHE!"

Sakura flashed over, the defibrillators being planted on his now bare chest. Sasuke's body jolted.

The blonde continued to attempt to revive the dying boy.

"BREATHE!" He couldn't repeat it enough, Sakura stopped trying, she threw the hand held items to the side and basically walked out, she wanted to at least leave them in his dying moments.

"Sa-su-ke…." He hitched.

He held the boy close. He took off his shirt so that his body warmth would somehow move to Sasuke's. He held him.

The sweat on the blonde's chest stuck to his friend's. In most cases he wouldn't ever be caught like this. But this was different. A true example of life-and-death wasn't as appealing as it really seemed. Not at all. Sasuke's heartbeat thudded slowly and the blonde could feel it, he was to the verge of tears. Knowing….

-----------------------

The boy underneath him rustled, groaning. The blonde hugged him tighter, not letting go.

"You're not dying, dattebayo."

"Na-Na-ru—"

The blonde's head snapped up. He watched as pale lids rose, revealing the pained pupils focus on his face. His own blue eyes watered.

"You're awake." He scowled to keep from doing something else.

"Na-ru-to…." He stuttered.

"Sasuke," He hugged the boy tight, "you're alive."

"You're not on the edge, are you? You're alive, aren't you? You're not going to leave…. I don't let you."

"Naruto."

Naruto let his lips softly touch Sasuke's. He was too caught up. He was too happy. This was the only way to express how he felt. Like never before, he wasn't afraid of rejection. Even if he was rejected, he would feel fine.

'_All these years I've been waiting. I can finally touch him again.' _Tears of happiness streamed down Naruto's cheeks.

From acceptance.

The pale boy's hands found their way around his waist and a sensation like never before filled Naruto. Even so, Naruto opened his mouth. So desperate for affection.

Sasuke found this sudden. But that was probably because he'd been out of it for almost a month. He's been screaming—or, his mind was screaming for this. He just wanted Naruto's touch. He'd never listened when he should've.

His tongue slid into the wet cavern, letting exploration take its place. He let his tongue slide lazily over the boy's molars, not having much energy.

Naruto savored such a thing. Being dominated wasn't so bad. It wasn't at all. He could feel Sasuke's tongue slide across his own. It was warm. And it sent chills down his spine. He let Sasuke explore, he'd just woken up after all.

"I'm never letting you leave me… **ever**." Naruto smiled upon release, ignoring his loss for air.

Sasuke tried his hardest to smile, letting the string of saliva dissipate between them. He knew he couldn't promise. And he knew it probably wouldn't happen, but nothing could com between them now, and hopefully nothing ever would.

"And.… I'm.… Never…. Leaving…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTENSE.

I didn't use the word 'Naruto' until the very end because I wanted only Sasuke to say that word and only Naruto to say Sasuke's name. (I didn't use his either.)

Maybe this'll help clear my writer's block, who knows?

I might make a chapter two to this, it won't be a sequel but more of a different version. I want to try it AU. It wouldn't be much different, at ALL but I think I just might want to try it.

Probably won't happen though unless enough people want it. Cough

**P.S: **If you don't understand the drug, it was similar to something used before. I'm guessing pretty much everyone knows the drug that was used to help Sasuke transfer from 1st to 2nd form dealing with the cursed seal. Well, there's three forms. There must be one to get him to the 3rd level. That's what I'm talking about. I'm saying that Orochimaru decided to give him that drug because Sasuke demanded more power. (My plot for the oneshot, so I say that's what happens in this particular plot.) The transition got screwed up and they couldn't move fast enough with coma Sasuke. They ditched him within Konoha, planning to get him healed there then they'd steal him back. Plan Failed.


End file.
